


A Final Farewell

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gen, i mean pretty Platonic as hell but all they do is kiss once so, kinda 2nu??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has to come to terms with the death of his best friend. // 2nu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I sin. :3c

It had been a long day for 2D on Plastic Beach. After another tough recording session with Murdoc and Cyborg, he just wanted to drop. Literally, he wanted to drop and just sleep for a few days. 

Overstimulated and tired, he flopped onto his bed, giving a relaxed sigh. Shutting his eyes, he quickly slipped into a peaceful slumber. At least as peaceful as he could get.

But in his dream, he was surrounded by white. He looked around, but found nothing. Nothing to indicate where he was, or what his dream meant. Only the brightness of white surrounded him. 

"Toochi!" A voice shouted, and he was soon almost toppled over by a short figure. He looked down, immediately recognizing who had hugged him. It was Noodle, his best friend and zen buddy and little guitarist of Gorillaz, who now backed away a bit and looked up at him.

"Noodle?" He whispered, cupping her cheek. He couldn't believe she was here, in front of him, even if it was just a dream.

"Hai." She whispered, nodding. To him, she looked much older, more sad. The spark in her eyes was no longer in her emerald eyes. Something about her was different, and he didn't like it.

"What happened? Where did you go?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I died." She croaked, trying hard not to cry for her zen buddy. She didn't want to display weakness on the last time they'll ever see each other. "I died when Windmill Island was taken down."

"Noodle.." He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. He couldn't believe that the crash of Windmill Island had really killed her. She was guaranteed safety by Murdoc, but it seems he had lied to her (or something had gone terribly wrong). "But where are we?"

"The middle ground between life and the afterlife, where people can say their final farewells. I chose you as my final farewell, Toochi."

"But.. You can't be dead, there's no way!" He shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. "You can't be.."

"Please don't cry, Toochi." She reached a hand up, wiping his tears away. She stayed like that for a moment, before moving her hand. 

"Hai." She grabbed his other hand, removing her crown necklace (that he had stolen from him ages in the past) and pressing it into his hand. "To remember me, always and forever. I don't have much time left here, Toochi." 

"..Noodle, please. Don't. I need you."

"Gomen ne, Toochi." She whispered, standing on her tip-toes and placing a kiss on his cheek, and one on his lips. She lingered for a moment before backing away. "Aishiteru." She nodded to him, giving a smile before backing away.

As she backed away, he could see the tears beginning to stain her cheeks before she gave a final wave; running into the light once and for all.

In the real world, he jolted awake, breathing heavily. He unclenched his fist, seeing the necklace in his hand. He let out a whine, closing his fist and curling up. 

She was really gone.

\--

Epilogue >

"Murdoc!"

"What is it, faceache? I'm pretty busy here."

"Noodle.... Noodle's dead."

"Faceache, how many times do I have to tell y--"

"No, Murdoc. She's really dead." He said calmly, holding out the necklace she had given him.

"...Faceache, where did you get this?" He whispered, venom dripping in his voice.

"She gave it to me before she walked into the light." He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, knowing he fucked up now.

"...Leave me, faceache."

"What?"

"LEAVE!" He hissed, and 2D scampered out of the study. Murdoc could only stare at the doorway, fear on his face.

Noodle was really, actually dead.


End file.
